


Pie Is Important

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s14e07 Unhuman Nature, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Before they try the shaman's long shot, there's one more thing Jack needs to do...





	Pie Is Important

As they were packing up the fishing gear, Dean's phone  rang.  He talked for a few minutes before hanging up the phone.  "That was Cas.  The shaman came through with a spell.  It's a long shot, but at least it's a shot.  We should head back."

"We can't head back yet, Dean."

"Why not?"  Dean was eager to get back.

"Because, it's a long shot.  That means it may not work, right?"  Jack asked, eyes wide.

"It's the only shot we've got."

"I know, Dean.  But I'm not ready yet.  What if it doesn't work?"

"You can't think like that, Kid."

"Dean, there's one more thing we have to do in case this doesn't work."

Dean nodded as he slammed shut the trunk of the Impala.  "Ok, what's that?"

"You said 'Pie is important.'  Dean, we need to have pie!"

Dean smiled despite the dire situation.  "I know just the place."

A few minutes later, they pulled into Mama Ellen's Bakeshop.  Dean liked this place, not just because it was the best pie in the country, but also because the proprietor, Mama Ellen, reminded Dean quite a bit of another motherly Ellen from his past. 

"Sam and Cas don't know about this place, but they've got the best pie in the country," Dean explained as he and Jack took a seat. 

Mama Ellen herself came to take their order.  "Well, if it isn't my best customer.  See you brought a friend.  What can I get for you boys?"

"We'll have a slice of every pie you've got," Dean said happily.

"So, the usual then?" Mama Ellen chuckled.

"Yes, Ma'am."


End file.
